Craving Her Blood
by KaylieCee
Summary: Allison and Stiles do their best to shield Lydia from Derek's pack, little did they know Isaac was going to break her, in more ways than the rest of the pack found appropriate. When the most beautiful girl in school rejects you freshmen year, you come back wanting much more. And for Isaac, much more wasn't that hard to find. Lysaac AU in 2x05, rating may change to M later.
1. One For Young Love

"Where's Isaac?"  
Allison asked as she peered out the window to find the tall boy with the curly hair no longer standing outside with the rest of his pack.

"What was that?" Lydia asked Jackson as she heard something smash onto her hard wooden floor.  
The kiss the former lovers shared a minute ago meant nothing to Jackson and Lydia knew it the second she broke away.

She quickly but carefully made her way out the door to check what was happening.  
Her eyes still puffy from her meltdown a couple of seconds ago,  
Jackson meant the world to her,  
but she knew that her feelings weren't reciprocated.  
He had asked her for his key back,  
and that was the only thing she had left of him.

It was more than a key to his house,  
it meant more than just that, to both of them.

She heard growls and the tears began streaming again when she heard a thump on the ground,  
it almost sounded like a body falling.

"What's happening?" she asked herself in a gravelly voice.  
God, this was not a situation she needed, not at a time like this, not after the accident.  
She jumped when she saw her best friend running into the dimly lit corridor.  
Allison tried covering up the fact that she was scared.  
Though Lydia could tell in a second with the way her body quivered.

"Someone's trying to break in," Allison told her in a worried tone.

"Go!" she ordered her friend.  
Lydia took a second to process what was happening.

"Lydia, go!" she yelled.  
Lydia then whined out of fear and ran into her room where Jackson was supposed to be waiting for her.

"Jackson?" she called for him in a scared voice.

She then looked to her left to find that the window was open and that he had jumped out.  
God, she knew she meant nothing to him but she hoped he'd atleast stay to protect her, asshole.  
She was now determined to get over the boy who broke her heart, whatever it takes.

With Isaac on the loose neither Stiles nor Allison was guarding the door, big mistake.  
Soon Erica and Boyd came smashing through the door scanning the room quickly for Lydia.  
Allison swiftly got her bow out and began shooting,  
Stiles on the other hand contemplated knocking Boyd to the floor but there wasn't a chance in hell that would work.  
So he stuck with what he did best, talking.

"Come on Boyd, you don't have to do this!" he started as Boyd got angrier and angrier.  
Neither of Lydia's two protectors; the boy who loved her and her best friend realized that Isaac was nowhere to be found and out for blood, her blood.

Meanwhile Lydia's heart rate hadn't slowed down one bit as she sat against her bathroom sink panting.  
She still had absolutely no idea what was happening outside, and that part probably scared her the most.

She heard something fall to the ground and started sniveling.  
The only brief information she was given was that someone was trying to break in, and that Lydia seemed more valuable than Stiles or Allison.  
If they wanted to risk themselves for her, she wasn't going to fight it, not if it was just a theft.  
But if anything happened to Allison or even Stiles for that matter, she was never going to forgive herself.

She inhaled and exhaled as hot tears trickled down her face.  
She had a strong feeling that this was way worse than just a theft.  
There was a sudden movement of the door handle, but Lydia didn't notice it quick enough.  
Before she had the time to scream Isaac had made his way through the bathroom door and covered her mouth with his hand.  
He could feel her tears dripping down his palm and her wide green eyes pleading him.

"Don't scream or I'll kill you right here, right now." He warned her as he took his hand of her lips.  
They were protecting her from Isaac? Sure he didn't seem like a peoples person, but a killer?  
Her heart began to gallop like a stampede of gazelles running from a cheetah.  
Lydia's arms shook in terror as she attempted wiping her eyes. 

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered sobbing in the middle.

"You know why Lydia," he replied bluntly as he sat in front of her getting his claws out ready to rip her apart.

The girl was so caught up in her misfortune she didnt even notice the boys nails being replaced.  
This was going to be an easy kill.  
She looked confused, and he laughed in a non-amused way, like she did a year and a half ago when he asked her out.

"Do you remember when I asked you out beginning of freshmen year?" Isaac asked her looking straight into her tear accumulated shiny green eyes.  
Funny how his serial killer type dialogue was so suddenly replaced by that of a love-struck teenager.  
Though the vibe he still gave out was petrifying and there was absolutely nothing love-struck about it.  
His blue eyes and his sinful smile screamed vengeance.

"That's why you're doing this?" she asked him almost instantly as she tried backing away from him as he moved closer.  
She tried grasping the door knob to make a quick exit but Isaac just leaned on it.  
With his werewolf strength there was no chance Lydia could open it.

"Do you remember Lydia?" he was yelling now, loud enough to scare the shit out of her but soft enough to not let the others know he was up here.  
She stood up back against the wall, terror-stricken by his sudden fury, but she nodded sheepishly.

"You rejected me remember that?" he stood up and looked almost heartbroken.

"You even laughed at me," he laughed in a tragic way, like he was about to burst into tears, but he never did.

"Do you remember that?" he asked as he inched closer.

"I was fourteen and I just needed someone," he looked straight at her with his mystery filled eyes.  
He could feel her heartbeat quicken and he smirked placing both this hands on the wall trapping her inside.

"With my brother dying and my asshole of a dad and everything else that was going on. I just needed love."  
His smirk was replaced by a gravelly voice and depressed look on his face but he got over it quickly.  
He pulled a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I loved you," he whispered putting his rough cold hands on her face giving her his classic lost puppy eyes.

The words hit her like a ton of bricks, he loved her?  
She almost felt sorry and felt like she deserved to die in the hands of the boy she had crushed, but she shook those thoughts out of her head.

"But I wasn't good enough for you, was I Lydia Martin?" he growled in her ear.  
He tugged at her sleeve and it fell down to the joint in her arm revealing her bare back and shoulders.

He retracted his claws and began drawing swirls on her back as his head remained near her ear.  
With the sudden spring of pain, she didn't even notice his claws and assumed he had a knife with him, which made her heart pace even faster.  
She attempted pushing him away from her with her arms, but failed miserably.  
The dark red swirls then travelled up to her shoulder.

There was an abrupt beeping sound that came from Isaac's phone.  
He shot his neck out a little to get a look at the screen.  
_It's not her, get out of there.-Derek_

Isaac smirked as he continued drawing swirls on her pale skin.  
Well he was here now, might as well have some fun.

"Stop Isaac, please," she moaned in pain.  
He retracted his claws and started licking the open wounds on her shoulder.

"Isaac please," she moaned again both out of agony and pleasure.  
There was a tingling feeling that took over Isaac every time she said his name with her beautifully painful voice, it was almost magical.

A cruel nostalgic feeling gave Lydia Goosebumps when Isaac put his rough hands on her.  
Her mind flashed back to the earlier this afternoon when he seemed ever so eager to sit next to Lydia in chemistry,  
and when he finally did there legs grazed against each other and his broad shoulders practically overlapped hers.  
She remembered his hands brushing against hers a couple of times in the fifteen minutes he spent with her.

"I remember the day I fell for you," he laughed as he clawed her bare shoulder bringing her back to the present moment.  
It stung, those cuts stung and penetrated her body like nothing or no one ever did.

"The last day of eighth grade, do you remember?" he asked his claw drawing something into her shoulder as she winced.  
He was doing a fine job at hiding his inhuman hands.

Lydia had never ever cut herself, though she had been contemplating it more and more since the year began.  
She'd read books and heard about how a simple cut can make you feel like there are no problems in your life,  
like in that very moment the pain in fact relieves you from everything else going on.  
But most of all drawing your own blood was supposed to make you feel alive.  
And so it did, except it felt even better when Isaac Lahey did it for you.

Isaac knew a little something about pain, both physical and emotional.  
First came the emotional pain; Losing his brother was the beginning of the end for him.  
After his brother died, his father was completely distraught; he lost his favorite son after all.  
He treated Isaac like he was nothing, like a whisper in his windstorm of a life.

Soon after, he was circled by the physical pain; his jackass of a father.  
Isaac knew it would take much more than therapy for him to ever stop having the most vivid nightmares,  
or even flashbacks of what it felt like to be locked in a freezer by your own father.  
Everyday he'd come to school with a black eye or a bruised lip or a gash on the side of his face, and no one would notice.  
Why? Because Isaac Lahey was a loner, and for some reason he never seemed to mind.

"I remember every single detail," he sneered.

"You were wearing a shirt and a navy skirt with roses printed all over it," his lips moved against her ear as he spoke.  
She didn't know what to say.

She turned towards Isaac looking him straight in the eyes; she caught a glimpse of yellow flashing in his iris but vanished in a second.  
She moaned as Isaac finished carving whatever it is that he was carving in her skin.  
She turned around to read the letters 'I.L' engraved into her pale bruised shoulder.  
He placed his mouth on her open cuts as she froze in discomfort.

He travelled up to her neck and began kissing it lustily.  
"Isaac," she whimpered.  
"I was never good enough for you Lydia," he purred.

The two teenagers did have one thing in common though, the fear of never being good enough.

Isaac did his best to get his father to be proud of his accomplishments;  
making the lacrosse team, getting above average grades in almost every subject and several other things.  
But his dad didn't care, not until he did badly in something, then suddenly it was all screaming and throwing.  
Isaac knew he tried, and that was enough to keep him on his feet.

Lydia on the other hand worked at getting her GPA to a 5.0 still her mother didn't care.  
It wasn't until the accident that her mother finally noticed her. The accident.  
Every single time she heard a rustle of leaves or a twig snap or even a simple howl of the wind she'd run away or lock her doors,  
though she knew that that wasn't going to be of much use.

She'd stay up till absurd times of the night hoping she could blink without that man crawling into her head.  
She slept for less than four hours every night, though the makeup was able to cover up most of the side effects.  
Now that it wasn't only affecting her mental state but her physical appearance too,  
she knew it was time to sort out her problems, starting with the boy licking her neck.  
But she didn't want this to stop, not now at least.

He then travelled up to her jaw and she did nothing to stop him.  
He stopped before he reached her lips.

"Am I good enough for you now, Lydia?" he smirked looking at her perfect pink lips.

She stopped for a second, looking into his big sky blue eyes questioning his motive.  
But then there was a sudden spark that took over her body, a spark that told her it didn't matter what his motives were.  
What mattered was that they were both simply lost, confused and both emotionally and physically wrecked.  
She took that as a sign, that the gods wanted these two to find solace in eachother and crashed her lips onto his.

He almost instantaneously kissed her back with his rough werewolf like passion.  
The two could feel the instant connection they had with each other, it wasn't something that could easily have been ignored.  
Both of them could have sworn that a small fraction of the giant hole in their hearts caused by serious loneliness had healed.  
Though neither of them believed they possessed any feelings for one another other than lust.  
That spark inside of Lydia that she tried ever so hard to contain soon spread through the both of them and turned into a wild fire.

Allison, Scott, and Stiles were outside the house otherwise there was no chance they  
wouldn't have heard the loud banging on the bathroom door, the high-pitched shrieks and the low gritty moans.  
The unconfined moans, gasps, and cuss' echoed through the lonely empty house.  
Lydia suspected something wrong when he attacked her with such an animal like need,  
but then she just figured it had been a while since he had been laid being the antisocial bad boy he is.

Then again, there was Erica. The two seemed to be best buds since her sudden transformation from beast to babe.  
But honestly, the attitude that chick had was revolting, even by Lydia's standards.  
First the tight, low cut tops and short skirts that made all the boys crazy, then the relentless flirting.  
It was no wonder Isaac hung out with her all the time, since all he seemed to want was sex anyway.

When the deed was done, Lydia looked at her bare body in the mirror identifying the areas with bruises as she turned around.  
Nine, he had left nine bruises most on her back and legs and some on her neck and stomach.  
Isaac watched her twirl around checking herself out.  
If only she didn't know how beautiful she was then he might have actually had a chance back in freshmen year.

She tied her hair in a high ponytail before sighing and beginning to dress herself.  
He stood up wearing only his jeans as he walked up behind her in the mirror.  
She looked at the two figures in the reflection; they would have made a cute couple if no one lifted their shirts to find the several purple patches.  
He sighed as he bent down and caught a whiff of her watermelon scented hair before he spoke into her ear.

"I think I'm going to leave now," he whispered.

"Wait, I'm the one who has to tell you to leave!" she exclaimed but not too loudly and not too confidently.

She was still scared, scared of him, scared of what he's capable of and she didn't even know he had the ability to change into a genocidal man-wolf.  
All the boys Lydia had ever hooked up with were entranced with her,  
they wouldn't leave until Lydia asked them too and even then they'd put up a fight,  
in certain cases she even had to threaten to call the police, that's the kind of effect she had on men.  
So it was no wonder she was mortified when Isaac told her he was done with her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Princess. But I'm going to leave now, because I want to, not because you told me to."  
He replied sliding his shirt over his head picking his phone up from the floor.  
Twelve missed calls from Erica, surprise surprise.  
He knew there was probably something important going on, but it could wait.

"So Derek and I are pretty close," Isaac says matter of factly. Lydia nods her head smiling slightly at his random comment  
thinking they may actually be talking like two normal kids as she buttoned up her skirt.

"He gifted me a bike," he paused to smirk as he slid on his leather jacket.  
"With an engine," his smirk grew bigger as he zipped his jacket up acting like he was way too cool to be talking to Lydia Martin.

The girl was confused for a couple of seconds before the events of that day came flooding back and she couldn't help but laugh to herself.  
Her laugh was so pure, so innocent, and almost heavenly.  
But it soon faded away and was replaced by a smile,  
a smile Isaac grew to adore from the day he decided he loved her.  
But a smile he slowly started to hate after she rejected him in an ever so cruel manner.  
He gave her one last smirk before opening the bathroom door.

It was almost laughable how the atmosphere in the room had changed within minutes.  
How it went from bloodlust to sex will be a mystery neither of them will ever solve.  
It was weird though, when Lydia was with him there was a certain kind of tension.  
Tension she had never had with anyone else, and it felt pretty damn good.

"Isaac?" she whispered and he turned around giving her a questioning look.

"I thought you came here to kill me?" she asked folding her hands across her chest.  
He laughed a little; she actually thought he was warming up to her.  
But if she was being totally honest, she was still pretty scared.

"Yeah, mission accomplished." He smirked before shutting the door behind him leaving behind a very confused Lydia.

She didn't have a clue what he meant, and it scared her slightly.  
'Honestly, what was the mysterious yet completely breath taking Isaac Lahey playing at?' She asked herself.

She peered out of the bathroom window as she watched the tall, beautiful boy walk up to his bike.  
He took a seat before grabbing his helmet from the handle.  
He stopped moving for a second and looked up at the window.

He spotted the strawberry blonde curls swaying as her green eyes were locked straight on him.  
He smirked at the girl, knowing everything he wanted a year and a half ago had just come true.

But he also knew, that feelings for her still lingered in the pits of his knotted messed up soul.  
And that she didn't feel the same way, and probably never would.

He gave her a brief look, not a smile, not a smirk, not a death stare, just a look, before he strapped on his helmet and rode off on his bike.  
The bike that had an engine, not a chain.

* * *

**Hi:D did you like it? please review if you did because then I'll continue! **  
**Thankss! **


	2. Two For The Runaways

_Hey! Could we pretend that Lydia was in school in this episode instead of being haunted by Peter? And that the whole Peter thing happens but later at night not at the same time as these events?_  
_I will make a reference to the whole Peter situation but it's a nightmare to write about it? So if you guys dont mind in the next chapter could we pretend like it has already happened? ThankssS, Enjoy!:D_

* * *

"I still don't know who it is, so I need one of you to get on their good side," Derek said pacing angrily.

This kanima thing was starting to get on everyone's nerves,  
and Isaac didn't understand why it was their responsibility to take care of it in the first place.

"Derek, the full moons coming," Isaac says hoping Derek would realize how much of a burden all of this is on them.

" I am fully aware of that," Derek says blatantly.

It was Isaac and Erica's first full moon and as much as he hated admitting it, Derek was nervous.  
Derek unloaded a bunch of chains from a box he kept near the train, looking at them gave the two betas Goosebumps.

"If you have to lock us up on the full moon then you'll be alone against the Argents," Isaac says in an almost worried tone.  
The argents were coming for them, but the question was how long until they find their little werewolf hideout.

"They haven't found us yet," Derek replies.

"How about we forget the Kanima?" Isaac asks Derek.

"We can't!" Derek yells, his voice booming through the abandoned train station where the pack spent their nights.

"There was something about the way Gerard looked at it," Derek sighs as his mind drifts off into deep thought.  
"He wasn't afraid, at all." He finished as he focused his attention back on his two betas.  
"I don't know what he knows or what he's planning, but we have to find it first!" Derek orders as he looks straight into the eyes of his Betas.

* * *

Lydia knew enough about her best friend to know that she would never be part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.  
So when Allison came to her asking if she could translate a couple of pages of archaic latin for a game, she knew something was up.

Lydia hated being last to know, and these days it happened way too often, she was starting to get extremely fed up.

"Lydia!" she heard a voice call out to her as she grabbed her books to head out of her calculus class.  
She whipped her head around to find Stiles looking at her near the door.

She hadn't seen Stiles since the day Isaac broke into her house.  
To come to think of it she hadn't seen Isaac since Isaac broke into her house.  
Was he even in school today?  
Was he avoiding her for some reason?

The more she thought about it the more she came to her senses,  
Isaac did want to kill her the other day, whether he actually went through with it or not was a different question.  
But she needed to keep her distance from him, after all Allison may keep secrets from her but she will always have her back,  
and Allison did warn her not to talk to Isaac and Erica.  
There was no way in hell she could tell Allison what happened between the two the other day, freaking out wouldn't even begin to describe her reaction.

"I need to ask you something," Stiles, asked her as she walked up to him.  
She nodded motioning for him to proceed.

"What happened to Jacksons real parents?" Stiles asked hopefully.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Lydia replies as she walks out of the classroom, Stiles trailing behind her like he always does.

"Come on, anyone who says that is always dying to tell someone, So tell me!" Stiles exclaims into her left ear still a foot or so behind her.

"Why do you wanna know?" Lydia asks her voice smooth as always.

"I can't tell you that," Stiles says calmly.  
This is exactly what she meant, always last to know, even with the boy who has supposedly loved her for eight years.  
God she was on the brink of losing it.

"Then I'm not telling you," she replies her annoyance clear in the tone she spoke with.  
And then Stiles asked one of his stupid yet charming goof ball questions, at least it sounded like a question, she didn't hear what he said.

"Was that a question?" Lydia asks confusion obvious in her voice.

"It felt like a question" he replied following her down the corridor like a lost puppy.

"Well tell me this feels like an answer,"  
Lydia paused for a dramatic effect.

"No," she smirked picking up her pace.

She caught a glimpse of Erica as she strut up the steps trying to get away from Stiles.  
If Erica is here, then Isaac couldn't be much further away.

"Lydia! Come on Lydia!" Stiles screamed after her as he finally stopped following her.  
She rolled her eyes and kept walking, if they want to keep secrets from her, then she was going to keep secrets from them.  
She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the boy's locker room,  
she intended on finding Jackson to give him his stupid key back.

A couple of meters away however she found a familiar pair of blue eyes and long legs walking towards her.  
She stopped when the two were at an appropriate distance from each other.

"Look," Lydia started before she was cut off.

"Yeah I know what you're going to say, the other day meant nothing. I'm glad we're on the same page," Isaac gave her a really arrogant look.

She suddenly remembered why she never liked him.  
Though he was downright lying, being with her the other night was everything he ever dreamed it would be back in freshmen year.  
Heck, even after she rejected him he knew there would always be something inside him that would always want her,  
I guess he finally figured out what it was.

Lydia spotted Erica and Stiles in the distance walking towards them, Stiles noticed her and his eyes widened.  
She wondered if it was safe talking to Isaac, obviously she should have thought of that before she banged him, but she is a teenage girl after all.

"But I'm not going to say it was a mistake," Isaac smirked leaning against the cold metal of one of the lockers.

Lydia laughed in a way that made him feel pathetic.  
She patted his chest before she spoke up.

"I'm never a mistake," she gave him a wink before walking a little further.

"I still don't like you by the way," Isaac called out to her, she could feel him grinning and she didn't even turn around.

"Right back at ya," she replied before walking away leaving a smirking Isaac leaning against one of the lockers.

Lydia eventually reached the boys locker room brushing against Erica on the way who snarled at her.  
She turned around to find Erica and Isaac in deep conversation.

"You're supposed to be getting on their good side! Stiles didn't look to happy with you getting all flirty with Lydia!" Erica scolded Isaac as he laughed.

Erica didn't know the half of what he had done with Lydia.

"Sorry," he said unapologetically as he leaned over to look at Lydia who was so conveniently looking at them.

She quickly flipped her head around and turned her focus to Stiles who was standing a few feet away from her his eyes focused on the ground.  
Lydia followed his eyes to find a long puddle of water streaming from the boy's locker room.

Then suddenly the door flung open and Scott fell out followed by a wet and shirtless Jackson grabbing him by the collar.  
Locker room brawls were always intense, and Lydia found them ever so fascinating.

Almost instantaneously Erica showed up grabbing Jackson while Stiles attempted holding Scott.  
Lydia watched carefully as the two were separated.

She could feel a cold breath blowing on her neck giving her Goosebumps.  
She turned around to find Isaac standing so close behind her it almost felt protective, possessive even.  
She swore his hands were so close to her waist just one movement and he could pull her back incase someone came charging at her,  
why would they though?  
God, so many things she wished she knew.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled as he walked up to us.  
Allison quickly walked out of the boys locker room worry dominating all of her features.

"Jackson, McCall, Stilinski do you want to explain yourselves?" he sounded pissed.

Isaac finally backed away from Lydia when Jackson and Scott had calmed down.

"All of you, detention, three o'clock." he pointed at us.

Allison, Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Erica, that camera kid, Isaac and Lydia made their way to the library after school.  
Seriously though, what was the camera kid doing here?  
The gang all filed into the library and took their seats.  
Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Stiles and Erica on one table and Allison, Jackson and 'Camera Guy' on the other.

"Oh we can't be in detention together, I have a restraining order against these tools," Jackson says matter of factly.  
Lydia was beyond confused, why did he file a restraining order against them?

"All of these tools?" refers to the gang. Lydia gives him a dirty look but he doesn't notice.

"Nah, just us tools." Stiles points at Scott and himself.

"Fine, you two, over there," he points at Scott and Stiles.

Lydia looked very uncomfortable as she sat alone on a table with Isaac and Erica.  
Allison attempted moving but told her to stay where she was.  
They sat in silence for a while, Isaac and Erica were discussing something but Lydia couldn't hear them.  
Every once in a while she could feel Isaac staring at her but she tried her best to ignore it.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jackson clutches his forehead as he walks out of the library.

"No one move," says before following him.

"Hey Lydia," Erica purred giving her a fake smile.  
"Did Isaac apologize for trying to kill you the other evening?" Erica smirked looking up at Isaac who looked away.  
"Really, he knows it was bad judgment on his part, I'm sure you're really confused as to why it happened am I right?"  
Erica placed her hand on Lydia's like she was trying to comfort her.  
"Don't worry, Isaac will explain everything," she winked at Isaac before getting up and taking a seat next to Stiles.

"So? Why did you try to kill me?" Lydia asked Isaac.

"I was never actually going to kill you Lydia, I was just following orders to keep you away from Jackson!" he blurted out, god that was such a stupid excuse.

"Whose orders?" she asked.

"Allison's," Isaac replied casually.

"He isn't a good guy Lydia," Isaac told her.

Erica had already informed Isaac that Jackson was in fact the kanima, so he wasn't really lying.  
She rolled her eyes and turned towards the other table.  
Lydia watched Erica talk to the two boys for a while before a pair of blue eyes disturbed her.

"What?" she turns to Isaac clearly annoyed.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Why are you staring at me?" she raises her eyebrows.

"You are such a narcissist! I was not-" he was cut off by a voice blasting through the speakers.

"Scott McCall please report to the principals office," the voice said.  
Scott looked at Stiles before walking out the door.

"So, are you and Jackson over?" Isaac asked Lydia calmly.

"It's none of your business," she replied looking the other way.

"Well I'm guessing you are, unless you cheated on him with me. He's a jackass anyway." Isaac smirked.

Lydia looked at him wide eyed before looking over her shoulders to see if anyone had heard him, what she didn't know is that someone had.

"Seriously? Could you be any louder? You are so lucky no one heard you! And Jackson is not a jackass! He's just been through a lot!" she defended him.

He just laughed like he wasn't amused and took his phone out of his pocket.  
Soon Jackson returned from the bathroom with a disturbed face that only Lydia seemed to notice.  
started packing his things, and assuming detention was over everyone did the same.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I'm leaving, you can go when you're done with the re shelving." He laughed as he left the room.

And then they began re shelving.  
Stiles, Scott and Allison were haing some kind of private meeting, while Lydia watched them from the other side of the book shelves almost jealous of them.  
Erica who had heard Isaac's conversation with the pretty redhead on the other hand cornered Isaac.

"You slept with her? God, Isaac what is wrong with you!" Erica growled.

He had absolutely nothing to say in his defense, he himself had no idea what was wrong with him.  
Erica's phone started beeping breaking the awkward silence.

"This is not over!" she scowled at him and gave him a dirty look before walking away.  
He sighed and picked up a couple of books to reshelf.

"Isaac, take Lydia and go to the nearest classroom now!  
Jackson is turning and she needs someone to stay with her incase he attacks her. Go!" Scott rushes up to him and in one breath finished what he had to say.

Isaac nods and in a split second grabs Lydia by the wrist and drags her out of the library before she even had a chance to scream.

"What the hell, Lahey?" she yelled as they exited the library.

He liked the way she said his name. He grabbed her and pulled her into the chemistry class.  
He could hear a bookshelf crashing onto the ground and a couple of screams with his new supernatural hearing.  
Lydia lifted her hand to find a bruise around her wrist.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" he said as soon as he saw the bruises he left on her wrist.

"Fuck off Isaac," she said bitterly as she tried heading for the door.

"You can't leave!" he stood between her and the door.

"Why?" she protested crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes penetrating his skull.

And for a second, Isaac had nothing to say.  
His lips didn't move, until in a couple of seconds they did, crushing themselves onto Lydia's.  
She pulled back horrified, as she stared at him wide eyed for a couple of seconds.  
He then smirked at her in his evil boyish way before she replied by slapping him across his face.  
He did not think this through.

* * *

**Hi:D did you like it? please review if you did PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**Thankss! **


	3. Three For That Boy

"What the hell?" he yelled gripping his cheek.

"What's with you? I thought we agreed it was a one time thing?" she asked sitting on the wooden desk.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but slapping me was really unnecessary." he huffed leaning against the classroom door.

"Now why can't I leave?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Go ahead," Isaac smirked as he swiftly locked the door and broke the knob shoving it into his pocket discretely.  
She walked up to the door before trying to grip the nonexistent knob.  
She looked up at his smirking face and raised an eyebrow before huffing and returning to her seat on the desk.

"Guess I'll just have to call Allison." She sighed as she went through the contacts on her phone.  
Isaac took a seat on the chair opposite the desk Lydia was sitting on and lifted his feet so that they were resting on the table next to Lydia.  
She gave him an annoyed look before jumping off the table and walking towards the window waiting for Allison to pick up.  
She never did. Lydia grunted before shoving her phone into her pocket.

"She'll pick up, just wait," Isaac said gripping Lydia by her shoulders.  
He wouldn't have been able to hear her wince if a werewolf hadn't very recently bitten him.

"Lydia?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"It's nothing," she shrugged him off.

He gripped her wrists and forced her to turn towards him.  
She didn't look him in the eye.

"Let go of me Isaac." She demanded keeping her eyes on her wrist.

In one swift motion he pinned her against the wall, her back facing him.  
Her breaths quickened as her heart began to race, she was scared.  
He unzipped the back of her dress revealing the numerous big dark bruises concealing her pale pink skin.  
His cold rough fingers traced the bruises lightly as he worked his way down to her waist.  
He pushed at the cloth of the dress to reveal the bruises on her hips and lower back.  
She whimpered again as his fingers traced her hips.

"How-" he was cut off.

"What do you mean how?" she yelled her back still facing him.

"Don't you dare ask me how Isaac!" she warned her voice coated with anger.  
He slowly walked away his eyes wide and confused.

"Gosh, it's all you! You did this to me!" she yelled as a teardrop streamed down her face.

"This is all fucking you!"  
she sat cross-legged on the floor, her back still facing Isaac.  
She slouched, revealing her eerie spinal chord flowing down her back.  
Isaac's eyes darted towards the 'I.L' he had carved on her shoulder.

"But, but they weren't that bad the other day!" he stammered as his voice softened with confusion.

"Well they're bad now," she wiped the tears with her sweater that was lying on the floor.

Isaac walked up sitting next to Lydia, his back leaned against the wall.  
He was still pretty traumatized, how could he have possibly done that?  
He was still very much in the dark about the extent of damage his werewolf strength can do.

"I'm sorry," he stammered.  
She nodded her head.

"It's fine, it's not like I didn't have a choice. It's really not a big deal." She cleared her nose.

"Let me get that,"

Isaacs's hands flew for the zip on her dress pulling it up before it got stuck in a strand of her hair.  
He delicately untangled the streak of strawberry blonde hair and pulled all her hair over her right shoulder, revealing her left shoulder.  
He pressed the tips of his fingers on her shoulder and he saw goose bumps form on her pale skin.

"You done?" Lydia asks.  
He nods and moves his hand to back on his lap.

"So now will you tell me why you're not letting me leave?" Lydia asked.  
Isaac listened through the walls to see if he could hear any noises from the corridor.

"Nope, you can go if you want." Isaac smirked at her as he did some kind of voodoo with the door and got it to open.

"Idiot," she murmured as she rolled her eyes before leaving the room as he followed her out just incase.

He dropped her safely to the car and with a bitter 'see you tomorrow' she drove off leaving the tall boy alone with his thoughts.  
That night was the night she found Peter Hale, the burned and boiled version of him.  
Technically it was all Prada's fault! If she hadn't run away then maybe Lydia wouldn't have followed her into the Hale house in the first place.

Her nightmares got more vivid and she could hear his voice speaking to her sometimes, telling her what to do.  
But there was no reflex that she had against him.

She so very skillfully applied her makeup the next morning.  
She was able to conceal the bags under her eyes and her dark circles, but she wasn't able to conceal her fatigue.  
The nightmares kept her up all night screaming and panting, her mother wasn't even home to comfort her.

So she arrived at school the next morning pretending like everything was on top of the world was the only way out of a round of quick fire questioning.  
She walked in to find Allison talking to camera guy, but he quickly left with a smile.

"What was that all about?" Lydia asked her friend.

"Oh um, Matt is taking me out tonight," she smile nervously.

Lydia knew that there was still something going on between Allison and Scott, but she could play along.

"Oh! Where to?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Some kind of rave?" Allison didn't look to excited.

"I'm there!" Lydia squealed as she opened her locker.  
She may not have nightmares in a room full of drunken people and deafening music.

* * *

"Enjoy the show boys," the taller boy pats their chests as he walked out of the locker room.

Isaac had a sudden boost of ego after the bite, like suddenly he could go around beating people up just for a pair of tickets, that weren't even for him!

He walked swiftly onto the lacrosse field fiddling with the strap of his helmet.  
The wet long blades of grass tickle his ankles through his long socks as he gazed through the crowd of around ten people sitting on the benches.

His eyes almost immediately landed on the red head, as most eyes would.  
She was talking to her skinny friend with the beady brown eyes, the one who always smells of Scott.  
Isaac eyed the girl in the pretty blue sundress who gave him a sour smile before returning her focus to her friend.  
He laughed at her hostility before shoving his helmet over his head, walking towards the rest of the team.

Lydia watched the curly haired boy play as she finished off her biology homework.  
Allison had forced her to wait with her until her dad showed up, but she knew her best friend was lying.  
She just wanted an excuse to watch Scott play, she has no idea why Allison insists on keeping their relationship a secret,  
she's especially confused as to why she agreed to go out with Matt The Camera Guy tonight.  
But whatever, it gave her an excuse to get out of the house.

Isaac's curly hair bounced so lively when he ran, like a horse and it's mane, but then he started cussing and his entire majestic vibe had been blown.  
Lydia learnt a lot about Isaac by watching him play.

1. He was taller than all of the boys on the team.

2. He had an offensive nickname for every team member, used specifically for when they screw up.

3. Every time he scored he'd look up at the sky and smirk, like he was proving something to someone.

That boy had a past that Lydia was completely aware of.  
She's spent enough time walking home from Jackson's at a strange hour of the night catching a glimpse through the windows of Jackson's neighbors.  
And those glimpses soon turned into half an our procrastinations. She'd dialed 911 once but by the time she got through the two had disappeared.  
God, she wanted to help so bad, but she was just completely petrified.  
She never confronted him about it because she didn't know him, and it was probably a sensitive topic.  
When she heard that Isaac's dad died, a part of her thanked the universe, even though she barely knew the Lahey boy.

4. The Lahey boy looked super good in his lacrosse uniform.

5. He was good at what he did, everything he did.

6. His smile set fire to her heart, and she had no idea why.

"Virgin-twat!" Isaac yelled across the field annoyed with Stiles when he missed the goal.  
Lydia almost laughed at the completely ridiculous name.  
Stiles pouted emphasizing his hurt feelings before running in the direction of his team.

7. He really did not like Stiles.

* * *

**Hi:D did you like it? please review if you did PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**  
**I'm thinking of writing about the whole 'Lydia spends sixteen hours with Isaac while Stiles,Allison and Scott are dead' thing  
I mean come on! it's like the perfect ****opportunity!  
So what do you think? should I?  
Please tell me!**


End file.
